Camp Yearbook
by XxWonderStruckTSxX
Summary: Percy Jackson and the Olympians one shots! Of course there is PERCABETH! There will be characters from PJO and HoO. No OC'S... I don't really like OC's... You will read stories that vary from snow days at camp to vacationing in Hawaii to random ideas that I get! Woo!
1. Snow Days

**Hello there! Thank you SO much for clicking on my story! I love you for that :) Okay, so I'm starting to do Percy Jackson one shots! woooo!**

**I got inspired to write this chapter when it was the hottest it's ever been where I live and I thought it would bring me to a cooler place.**

**So this takes place in the winter after TLO. Leo and all his friends are there though, because I love Leo and I had fun writing about him.**

**I don't own PJO or HoO... sad day bro :(**

* * *

_**Snow Days:**_

**P****ercy's POV**

I open my eyes and something seems… off, not monster off, just different. I swing my feet over the side of my bed and stand up. I look at the clock, 8:20 A.M.; breakfast starts in 10 minutes. I throw on some black basketball shorts and an orange camp half-blood shirt. Too lazy to bother tying shoes, I slip on a pair of navy blue flip flops. I open the door and feel the cool, December breeze.

I guess I forgot to say that its winter right now. Annabeth and I convinced our parents to let us stay year round to help build cabins and welcome new campers. We do that, but we also hang out all day long.

Okay, so I step out onto the porch of my cabin and my foot is freezing. All over camp there is snow, lots of it. I'm pretty sure there wasn't snow last night when I went to bed. I walk over to the dining pavilion. I sit down at my table and a nymph brings me some food. I walk over to the fire and push some of the food off my plate and into the flame.

"Poseidon." I whisper.

I sit back down at my table and begin to eat, all by myself. I wish Tyson was here, he would love this random snow storm.

"Attention campers! As you can see, we have let the winter weather into camp! Please be careful, there is plenty of ice all around. We have had plenty-." He is interrupted by a satyr that was holding a big stack of plates that slipped and fell on some ice. Broken plates are scattered all around the satyr. Tree nymphs with brooms and dustpans rush over to help him clean up.

He reminds me of Grover. The lord of the wild is M.I.A. currently. With other satyrs and nymphs he is trying to bring plants and trees back to the earth.

I look over at the Athena table and see that Annabeth isn't there. Then I fell someone grab my shoulders.

"Hey Percy!" Annabeth said. So that's where she went. She sits down next to me.

"Hey Wise girl." I tell her. "How you liking this weird weather surprise?" I ask her.

"It's going to be fun to practice in! How do you like it?" She asks. Before I can reply I hear someone yell at me.

"Hey Prissy!" Clarisse yells. I turn around to face her.

"What do you-?" She chucks a snowball at my face. The Ares table erupts into laughter. I turn to Annabeth with snow still on my face.

"I have mixed feelings about it." I say and wipe the snow off my face. I give Clarisse a look that says, "I'm- so- going- to- get- you- for- that!"

"Let's go change so we can go play in the snow!" Annabeth said.

"Why so excited? It's just snow." I asked.

"Percy, I'm from California, we don't get snow." She reminds me.

"Okay, but I'm not done with my breakfast." I say and look down at my unfinished pancakes. Annabeth sighs.

"Fine, you finish. I'll go change. Meet me at the sword fighting arena after you've changed." She says. I nod my head, my mouth too full of pancake to talk. Annabeth leaves me and walks to her cabin.

**Annabeth's POV**

I leave Percy on the dining pavilion; he was shoveling the rest of his pancakes into his mouth. I walk over to my cabin; this snow has made the temperature drop and I'm freezing. I walk into my cabin and feel a blast of hot air. Someone turned on the heater thankfully.

Since I haven't been home since June, my dad mailed me some warmer clothes, all I had with me was cool, summer clothes. I took out a pair of leggings and put them on, over that I wore jeans and a pair of black sweats with life guard written down the leg in neon colors. Then I grabbed my simple, gray winter jacket and put it on. I dug through the box that my clothes came in and found a pair of gloves and water proof boots. Wow, my dad thought of everything, no wonder Athena fell for him.

I strapped my dagger on my thigh and left my cabin. I walked over to the sword fighting arena. As I pass the dining pavilion I notice that it's empty. Percy must be changing. I go over to the bleachers and sit down, waiting for the seaweed brain.

After I sit there for a few minutes I begin to become impatient. _Gods, how long does it take to change? _I think. I jump up off the bleachers when someone shoves snow down the back of my jacket. I turn around to see Percy laughing. While he's busy laughing, I take a handful of snow and shove it in his face.

"Yeah, I deserved that." He admits. "But you should've seen how high you jumped when that went down you back!" He says and starts laughing all over again.

"Come on seaweed brain, let's go build a snowman!" I tell him. He is red in the face from laughing, which has almost stopped.

"Really, wise girl, a snowman? That's so childish of you." He says.

"Shut up, I've never made one before. You got to remember that I've been here or California for most of my life." I told him.

"Yeah, that's true. Well you do you at least know how to make one?" He asks. For that I had to punch him on the arm. "Hey! What was that for?"

"For asking me if I know how to do something. Of course I do Percy!"

"Well don't just stand there wise girl, let's go build it!" He said. We both made a snow ball and started to roll it around in the snow. It wasn't working very well; we were mostly pushing the snow around.

"Here, let me try something." Percy said. He raised his hand and turned his wrist a little. The snow ball moved. "Sweet." He smiles. He rolls his into a ball that's big enough to easily roll around then does the same with mine.

"I'll make the middle and head; you make the bottom, wise girl." He tells me. I roll the snow into a ball until it's about as high as my waist. I look over at Percy; he has his two made already.

"Come on seaweed brain, let's lift them up." He rolls is toward the one I made. Together we lift them both up, the top of the head is at my eye level. We step back to look at it; right before we are covered in snow. I look up to see Mrs. O'Leary where our snowman used to be. I see that Nico is riding her, that's why she crushed our snowman.

"What the Hades is with the snow?" Nico asks.

"They let the snow in, death breath." Percy says and pets Mrs. O'Leary.

"Gross, the world is too white, now if snow was black, then I'd love it!"

"Come on Nico! Be a kid and have some fun!" Percy yells at him and throws a snowball at him, which he blocks. Then Travis and Conner run into the arena. Conner is chasing Travis with a snowball in his hand and a hood full of snow.

"I'm going to get you if it takes all winter!" He yells at his brother.

"Come at me bro! Oh wait, you can't because I'm faster!" Travis laughs. Mrs. O'Leary takes off running after them with Nico on her back.

"Mrs. O'Leary! Stop!" I hear Nico yell. She obeys and stops, but by doing this a wave of snow covers the Stolls who are a few feet away from her paws. It also sends Nico flying forward and into a pile of snow. Percy and I laugh and run over to him. He gets out of the snow, looking cold and wet.

"I hate snow." He grumbles. "If you need me, I'll be in Percy's cabin." He says.

"What? Why in my cabin?" Percy whines.

"There are big holes in my walls, and my roof is busted. Wait! Oh yeah that's right, because of the snow the construction stopped so I have to wait longer for my cabin!" He says and walks off to Percy's cabin.

We hear noises coming from the pile of snow that used to be the Stolls. Their upper bodies pop out. Conner throws a snowball at Travis.

"There, I got you, and so did Mrs. O'Leary!" He says and starts cracking up.

"She got you too!" Travis says.

"Yeah, but these are your pants. So, I win!" Conner says and they both get out of the snow pile.

"Why are you wearing his pants?" Percy asks.

"I didn't want mine getting wet!" He replies.

"Wow! Then I guess this is a god time to say that I put a bunch of snow in your sleeping bag." Travis says.

"What?!" Conner says and takes off running to the Hermes cabin while Travis runs after him laughing his head off.

"I am so glad that I never had to stay in the Hermes cabin." I say to Percy.

"It's not that bad. They didn't do anything to me, they were nice. Stole some stuff from the camp store for me." He says. I roll my eyes. The snow is starting to come down again, it's hard to see.

"Want to do see if Chiron made hot chocolate at the big house?" I ask.

"He has hot chocolate?! Why are we still standing here?" Percy says and starts walking to the big house. I walk beside him.

"Yeah, when I was little I would go to the big house and he would give me hot chocolate." I tell him.

"Mhm, mhm, something about little and hot chocolate." He said.

"You are such a seaweed brain." I roll my eyes. We step onto the porch of the big house and Percy knocks on the door. Chiron opens it; he's in wheel chair form.

"Hello Percy and Annabeth, want to come in for some hot chocolate? It's freezing outside." He says.

"Yes please!" Percy says and walks right in.

"Thanks Chiron." I hug him and walk inside. Percy and I sit in the small living room on a couch and Chiron brings us some hot chocolate.

"What have you two been up to?" He asks us.

"We built a snowman, and then Mrs. O'Leary crushed it." I tell him. We hear a lot of whistling coming from outside. We go by the window and see swirls of snow and strong gusts of wind blowing at camper's faces.

"Oh dear, looks like a blizzard." Chiron says. He rolls over to the camp intercom where he sometimes does announcements. He grabs the mouth piece and begins to speak into it.

"Attention campers. A blizzard is starting, please don't panic; everyone report to their cabins and cabin leaders take roll, Athena cabin, Annabeth is with me. Malcom you are in charge for now. That is all." He says and comes back into the living area with Percy and me.

"So, we're going to stay in here until the storm stops?" Percy asks.

"Yes, unfortunately." Chiron says.

"Why is it unfortunate?" Percy asks and puts his arm around my shoulders.

"No one can go outside." He says.

"Wait! How will we get food?" Percy asks worried, gods he is such a teenage guy.

"We have to hope that the storm will pass soon, I have some food in here but that will not help the other campers." Chiron says.

"Isn't my dad the storm god? Can I like contact him somehow and get him to cut it out?" Percy asks.

"Percy, your dad doesn't make snow storms, he makes hurricanes." I told him.

"Oh… that makes sense." He replies.

"We're going to have to hope that the odds will be in our favor with the snow goddess." Chiron says.

**Percy's POV**

For the next few hours we played board games like life, monopoly, and sorry. We also played would you rather and apples to apples. We missed lunch so I am cranky. After about four hours the snow stopped. We walk outside and the snow is at least a foot and a half deep.

Chiron changes to centaur form so he can walk through the snow. Annabeth and I slowly make our way to the dining pavilion where nymphs and satyrs are hurrying to clear off some snow and get food prepared for a bunch of hungry demigods, I know I'm starving.

Tree nymphs have big brooms and are running around the pavilion pushing the snow off of the concrete and onto the dirt in a big pile to one side of the hill. This gave me an idea for something Annabeth and I can do while we wait for dinner.

"Hey wise girl, I have an idea." I tell her. "Meet me at the top of halfblood hill in an hour." I say then run off to the Hephaestus cabin.

"Hey Leo!" I yell. Then a boy with curly dark hair runs out of the cabin.

"Is it safe to come out? Are the gods still pmsing?" The sky rumbled. "Sorry!" He yells at it.

"Hey, can you make me a sled for two?" I ask him.

"Sure! That's easy! I think I have some stuff for something like that back at bunker 9, want to come with?" He says.

"Sure!" I've never been to bunker 9, I've heard it's really cool though. Leo starts taking me in the direction of the woods. "How long is it going to take to get there? I have an hour until I have to meet Annabeth at halfblood hill."

"Eh, won't take too long." He says and we enter the woods. I've never been in here when it's snowy; kind of looks like Narnia.

"Okay, so you want a sled? What kind of sled?" He asks.

"The kind with a wooden board and the metal tracks on the bottom, I don't know what it's called." I told him.

"Oh yeah, I know what you're talking about. I like the plastic ones, put some grease on that baby and she'll get you fast and far." He said. We walk for a few more minutes. "Okay, we're here." Leo says.

"What do you mean? It's solid rock." He touches the rock and it turns bright orange, kind of like fire. Then a door opens.

"Oh, I see. That's sweet!" I tell him. We walk in and Leo walks over to a work bench along one of the walls. He grabs a long, wide wooden board and starts a power saw.

"Band saw, I'll cut it into an oval." He puts on some safety glasses and tosses me some, I put them on. He started cutting the board and saw dust flew everywhere. I see why he gave me these glasses. When he was done he pushed the off button and walked over to this other machine.

"It's a rounder, I'll make it so it won't hurt to grab onto the sides." He says and begins to round the edges. When he is done he rubs an edge on his cheek.

"Ah, just like a baby's bum." He said. "Mkay, now I just have to drill some holes, and bolt down the tracks." He says and within five minutes he has finished it.

"Thanks Leo!" I told him.

"No problem. Let's get going, it's almost been an hour." He says. We walk out, he puts his hand on the boulder and the door closes. We through the woods and back to camp without seeing a single monster, do they hibernate like bears or something?

"See ya later man, I'm going back to my cabin where it's not below freezing." Leo says.

"Okay, thanks again!" I say.

"No problem!" He says and walks over to the cabins. I walk over to the top of halfblood hill. I see Annabeth standing there.

"Hey wise girl! How long have you been waiting?" I ask.

"Not long. Where'd you get that?" She points to the sled.

"Well, it just so happens that your amazing boyfriend got Leo to make it for him." I smile. I get on the back and pat the empty space in front of me. "Get on Annabeth."

She gets on. I use my hands and push us until we're at the edge of the hill, then I let gravity do its thing. Halfblood hill is the steepest hill around; we went pretty fast and far; all the way out of camp boundaries… and into the road. We quickly got off and ran back into the camp boundaries.

"I think Leo made this too fast." I laugh.

"Leo made it so of course it's fast, that kid always acts like he's on energy drinks." Annabeth says.

"Yeah that's true… want to go again?" I ask.

"Race you to the top!" She yells and takes off.

"No fair! I have to carry the sled." I yell back at her.

"Yeah, I know!" She calls over her shoulder. I ran up to her. She stopped at the top to wait for me. Once I was on flat ground I dropped the sled and ran straight at Annabeth. I scooped her up in my arms and kissed her.

"Race ya down." I whispered in her ear. I set her down, snatched the sled and took off down the hill. When I reached the bottom I got off and turned around and smiled at her. She was still at the top, with her arms crossed across her chest, gods she looks cute.

"Distraction!" She yells at me and walks away.

"Hey! Annabeth come back!" I yell. I run up the hill to her. She turns around and motions for me to follower her.

"Come on, Percy!" She says. I run up to her.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"They got the fire started, probably to melt some snow. I'm really cold." She said.

"Well yeah you'll be cold if you only wear sweats." I pointed to her legs.

"Percy, I have three layers on and I'm still freezing. Two of my layers are soaked." She said.

"Oh! That's why I'm not cold, because I'm not wet from the snow like the rest of you." I look at Annabeth, she's shivering.

"Hey, you're shivering. Come here Annie." I say and wrap my arm around her shoulders.

"Don't call me Annie." She says. We get to the fire and sit down.

"Okay, that's better." Annabeth tells me. She puts her head on my shoulder and I put my head on her head. I feel my eyes lids drop, and I fall asleep.

How I was woken up makes me miss being woken up in the middle of the night to Tyson's snoring. The Stolls took my sled, put a huge pile of snow on it and dumped it on Annabeth and me.

I jump up and start chasing them. I jump and grab their ankles making them fall to the ground, lucky them they fell on snow. Not lucky for them, we were by the lake. I will water to come over and float above the Stolls. I get up and let the water drop.

"Cold!" They both yell in unison.

"Yeah I know, snow's cold too; never do that again." I walk over to the fire. Annabeth has put up her hood, her head's probably cold.

"Come on wise girl, let's go get some food. I already got them back." I grab her hand and pull her up on her feet.

"What did you do?" She asks while we start to walk to the dining pavilion.

"I dumped freezing cold lake water on them." I answered her.

"Good." She said. She goes and sits at her table with her siblings and I go sit by myself at the Poseidon table. For dinner we had any kind of soup we wanted. I had clam chowder. What? Just because I'm friends with sea life doesn't make me think that they don't taste good. I also drank some more hot chocolate. Normally I would drink blue coke, but it's too cold for that.

After dinner we had our normal campfire and sing-a-long, led by the Apollo cabin of course. They were singing Christmas songs tonight; I guess the snow put everyone in a holiday mood.

"Good night campers! Remember to turn on your heaters and try to not freeze tonight." Chiron says when the Apollo cabin finishes singing. Annabeth and I walk hand in hand over to the cabins. We stop in front of the Athena cabin.

"I love you, Annabeth." I tell her.

"I love you too, Percy." Our lips are just inches apart, I close the gap. Annabeth was the first to pull back.

"Percy… I don't think I like snow anymore." She says. I smirk at her.

"Goodnight, wise girl."

"Goodnight, seaweed brain." She turns and goes inside her cabin. I walk across the way and go inside mine… to find that I forgot to turn the heater on.

* * *

**Soooo, did you love it? hate it? want more? REVIEW and let me know! I think that was a really long one shot! I got kinda carried away... oh well! That's a good thing for you guys!**

**Please review and tell me if you want more, I'm all ears when it comes to ideas too!**


	2. Stuck with a Stoll

**Here I am again! Nibs98 asked if I was a Tratie fan... yes I am :) And for you, here is a Tratie one shot!**

**Just so you know, I've never been to New York and I have no clue how things work over there, so sorry if I got some things wrong.**

**I do not own PJO or HoO, Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

_**Trapped in the Sky**_

**Travis' POV**

It's April, Conner and I ran out of prank stuff, there's only like 30 campers here right now, and we're all bored. The only people I know here are my siblings of course, Clarrise, Chris, Leo and Katie. Percy and Annabeth were here… but they left for Frisco a few days ago.

"Hey bro, we really need to get into town and get more supplies." Conner says.

"I know right, we haven't pulled a prank in two weeks, I'm going to die." I tell him.

"Hmm… maybe we should've gone home so we could stalk up during the school year." He says.

"And go to school?! That's so not worth it." There's a bell coming from the dining pavilion. "Dude, come on, I'm starving!" We run to the pavilion and sit down at our table, which consists of about seven people currently.

"Campers, today we are going on a field trip to the Statue of Liberty! After breakfast you will have 30 minutes to get ready then we will pile up in the camp vans and head off into the city." Chiron says.

I look over at the Aphrodite table, who is now eating fast and running off to their cabin, apparently 30 minutes is not enough for them.

"Dude, we can go to a store and get supplies!" I tell Conner. We finish our food.

"Let's go get backpacks and other stuff we might need." He says and we run off to our cabin.

"Okay, we need a backpack and duffle bag each." I tell him and grab the bags out of the closet.

"Duct tape, black spray paint, pliers… is that all we need? 'Cause that's pretty much all we have." Conner asks.

"Yeah I think so." I say. We pack everything up in a backpack then walk over to the camp's garage. They've started piling kids in. Conner and I get in the van that's in the front of the line. The sooner we get there the more time we have to go "shopping."

We took a bench in the back; Katie and one of her sisters took the one in front of us. Conner nudges me, I smack him. Katie turns around.

"Hey Katie." I smile at her.

"Hi Travis, Conner." She smiles back. Some people I don't know come in and take the last seat.

Argus sits down in the driver's seat.

"Wait, if Argus is in here… who's driving the other vans?" Conner asks.

"Clarrise, Chris and Butch are." Katie says.

"Poor newbies in Clarisse's van…" I mumble. Conner cracks up.

About 45 minutes later we're pulling into a parking spot at the ferry place.

"Okay campers, we're going to take a ferry on to the island, two of you can go up in the crown at a time." Chiron says and we all load up on the ferry.

"Travis, how are we gonna get to a store?" He whispers to me.

"We'll sneak back onto the boat." I tell him.

"Backup plan? Please don't say swim." He asks.

"Steal a smaller boat." I tell him. He grins at me. I can hear all the Athena kids ohing and ahing over the "amazing" architecture.

"I like that idea." We step off the boat about five minutes later. Katie walks up to me.

"Hey Travis, do you want to go up to the crown with me?" She asks.

"Sure! I'll be right back Conner." I walk over to the elevator with Katie and we get on; it feels a bit shaky going up. Once we're at the top we step out into the small room with about 20 rectangular windows.

I look out a window and see everyone from camp huddled together. Ha! Suckers don't know what to do when a group's already up here.

"Look! You can see the Empire State building from here!" Katie says and I go over to where she is. Yep, there it is.

"But I don't see… you know what." I don't say Olympus because there are about five mortals in here.

"Well yeah! They have to use mist so people can't see it from places up high like here."

"I knew that." I say and walk off to look at Manhattan and New York some more. We've been standing here for about five minutes… I'm bored.

"Hey Katie, do you want to go down and give other people a chance to look?" I ask.

"Sure, let's go." We walk over to the elevator and she pushes the button; we wait, and wait, and wait. No elevator. She pushes it again; the same thing happens. Now I push it, hard, with my foot. Nothing.

"Styx." I say.

"Yeah, Styx is right. We're stuck." She says.

"Oh I know! I'll call Conner!" I tell her.

"When did you get a phone?" She asks.

"Well… you know how Percy said we could barrow someone's phone when we were fighting the titans?" I tell her.

"You didn't!" She says.

"Well… I'm barrowing it for a long time." I dial Conner's number… yeah he's barrowing a phone too. **A/N: _Italics _is what Conner is saying.**

"_Hey lover boy, how's it going up there?" _

"Not so well, the elevator broke. We're stuck at the top." I tell him.

"_Oh, that really sucks. Are there any mortals up there with you?" _

"Yeah, only five." I answer him.

"_Okay, I'm going to go talk to Chiron. Keep the mortals from freaking. I'll call you back when I found out a way to help you guys."_

"Ok, hurry." I say and hang up the phone.

"What did he say?" Katie asks.

"He's going to go talk to Chiron and he'll call me back when I he finds a way to get out down." I tell her. We sit down and put our backs against the metal wall.

"Wait, so Conner stole his phone too?" She asks.

"Yeah." I say. We sit there in an awkward silence for a few minutes.

"Hey Katie, do you want to sneak out of camp and see a movie sometime?" I ask her.

"Sure." She smiles at me, I smile back. I feel my phone vibrate, it's Conner; I answer it.

"Did you find a way to get us down?" I ask.

"_Yeah, I talked to some Athena kids, there's a stair case behind the door to the right of the elevator. How did you not see that?" _

"We can't read the sign, dyslexia." I tell him.

"_Oh yeah, well hurry up and get down here so we can go shopping!"_

"Okay, I'm coming. Thanks bro."

"_No problem." _I hang up the phone.

"There's stairs." I tell Katie.

"Let's go!" We walk down the many, many flights of stairs and back to the ground. Conner runs up to me.

"Come on man! Let's go!" He says. I turn and look at Katie.

"See ya later, Katie."

"Bye Travis." She says and I run off after Conner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Back at Camp) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dude, we got so much stuff! Nice job disarming that security system!" I tell Conner.

"Nice job spray painting over the security camera lenses!" He says.

"This summer's gonna be awesome." I say. "Not just because I got a date with Katie."

"No way! You asked her?" He asks.

"Yeah, I asked her if she wanted to sneak out sometime and see a movie… after I told her about us stealing those phones."

"Wow! Of all people to squeal, I thought it wouldn't be you." He says and throws a pillow at me.

"Shut up and hide this stuff with me." I tell him.

"Okay… we are so having a prank war this summer."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :) PM or review some ideas! I'm all ears! Soooooooooooooo... please review!**

**Love, **

**XxWonderStruckTSxX**


	3. You Belong With Me

**Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. I was on a missions trip to the Dominican Republic. VERY different from the USA. **

**So this story is an AU let's just say that Rachel isn't the oracle and they let her stay at camp so she can train with the demigods. I got the idea for this while listening to Pandora and _You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift _came on.**

**I don't own PJO or You Belong With Me. Those belong to Rick Riordan and the amazingly talented Taylor Swift.**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV  
**

There they are. Sitting together on the beach. It makes my cry on the inside just looking at them. Percy and Rachel have been going out for about two months now. I've been dead on the inside for about two months. I really wish that he would see how they aren't meant to be together. I know he's my best friend and that I should be happy for him, but I'm not.

I like Percy, I mean I like, like him. But I don't know if he feels the same way because we've always been just really good friends. I know we kissed on Mt. St. Helens… But that didn't really count because I was the one that made the move. I thought that would trigger something in that seaweed brain's head, but I guess it didn't.

I start to walk really fast towards my cabin and away from the beach. I just can't handle seeing them together. It hurts too much. I sit down and start to work on plans for Olympus. I have about five more temples to design and then I have to design a few fountains, requested by Poseidon… great. Even thinking about Poseidon makes me sad. I start to draw Artemis' temple, once I start all other thoughts are blocked from my mind. Good, I don't want to think of a certain dark haired, green eyed boy… lovely, I'm doing it again. I put down my pencil and look around the room for something to try to help me block out the thoughts. I spot my iPod lying on my bed.

I grab it and turn on Pandora and You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift starts playing. Great, that's exactly what I needed right now. Okay, so maybe listening to my iPod was a bad idea. I grab my dagger and head out of my cabin; being careful to not look over towards the beach. I go over to the battling arena and start wailing on a dummy. About ten minutes later, I notice Percy walking towards me. Okay, keep cool Annabeth.

"Hey Percy, what's up?" I ask.

"She's just so, ugh! Rachel is so… what's the word… controlling! Yeah, that's it!" He says.

"Uh, what did she do?"

"She won't let me hang out with my friends. She says I have to spend all my time with her." He answers me.

"Um, maybe you should go talk to her? Tell her that you have to have some space?" I tell him. He stares at me blankly for a few seconds.

"That could work, thanks Annie!" He says and takes off into the woods where Rachel's cave is.

"Don't call me Annie!" I yell after him. Great, I just made the problem even worse for me.

Soon it was time for dinner. I went to my cabin and got cleaned up and walked over to the dining pavilion. Percy was already there. Sitting by himself, normally Rachel sat next to him since she didn't have a table. He looks kind of sad; I wonder what happened with Rachel. I sit at his table right across from him. I'm not supposed to, but oh well, dinner technically hasn't started yet.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I ask him.

"I dumped Rachel, I tried to explain to her that I need some space, but then she got way to clingy so I decided that I can't do this anymore." He tells me.

"I'm so sorry, Percy." I lie.

"Don't be, I'm really glad that I dumped her." He starts looking a little happier.

"Okay whatever you say seaweed brain." I say and go over to my table.

We eat and then we go over to the fire, which has already been set ablaze. I sit next to Malcom, I see that Percy is already there sitting next to Grover. During the sing-a-long I don't pay attention at all, I keep thinking about Percy. Maybe I have a chance now that Rachel is out of the picture. I come back to my senses when Malcom started to pull at my arm.

"Earth to Annabeth, Chiron said we have to go back to our cabins now. What's with you?" He says.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." I follow him back to our cabin. We all get ready and I turn out the lights. I'm having a really hard time trying to go to sleep. I can't stop thinking about Percy. I'm just about to drift off into sleep with a hear someone tap on the window. My bunk is right next to the window so I look out and try to see past through the darkness. I can make out a tall shape; it motions for me to come outside. I grab a sweat shirt and slip on flip flops and quietly tip toe out of my cabin and slowly shut the door behind me.

"Who's there?" I whisper into the darkness.

"It's just me." I hear Percy say, thank gods. I kind of thought it was Rachel coming to get me.

"Oh, hey; can't sleep or something?" I ask.

"Both actually, I can't sleep because of something." He says.

"What is it?" I hear him take a deep breath.

"Us." He says simply.

"Okay, what do you mean 'us'." I ask him.

"Annabeth… I love you. I don't know why it took me so long to realize it. We belong together, we truly do."

"I love you too Percy." I reach my hand out trying to find him in the darkness. He grabs my hand and pulls me into a hug. He puts his chin on top of my head. When did he get so tall? I rest my head on his chest. We pull apart when the door to my cabin opens.

"So glad that I had to get up to go to the bathroom." Malcom says.

"You're so funny." I turn to Percy. "Good night, see you in the morning. " I smile at him and I see him smile back in the dim moon light.

"Oh no, you guys can continue." Malcom says.

"Shut up and go to the bathroom." I tell him.

"I can't argue with that." He says and walks to the bathroom. I go over to my bunk, take off my flip flops and sweatshirt and lay down. I smile at the mattress that is above me. I hear a taping noise on my window again. I open it and look down.

"Good night, wise girl." Percy smirks. I smile back at him and he walk across the yard and over to his cabin. I shut the window and lay back down.

Best. Night. Ever.

* * *

**Woo! There ya go! I didn't really know how to make Percy say that to Annabeth... oh well.**

**Please review! Lots of reviews... is like Christmas!**


	4. Libraries are not for Halfbloods

**Hey guys :) I'm back! I don't have much to say... besides I don't own PJO and HoO.**

* * *

**Libraries Are Not For Half-bloods **

**Annabeth's POV**

The hardest thing I have ever done? Not fighting Cyclops, not holding the sky, not fighting an evil titan lord, not trying to find your way around an endless maze that messes with your mind and not trying to find your lost boyfriend that is could be anywhere in the world.

The hardest thing I've ever done is trying to help Percy look for a book for a book report. Yep, you heard me right. You try finding a book for a guy that has the mind of a kindergartner with dyslexia and ADHD.

Percy and I both go to Goode High School. We had nothing to do on a Friday in biology so we went to the library to find Percy a book because the day before when he was supposed to look for a book, the seaweed brain couldn't find one.

"How about this book?" I hold up a book on 911. He shakes his head.

"Did you get me confused for an Ares kid or something?" He asks and walks over to the new book cart and starts looking through the books.

"What are you looking for?" The librarian asks us.

"I need a book for a book report." Percy says.

"Okay, what kind of books do you like?" She asks him.

"Umm, I like Hunger Games." He says.

"Okay, so dystopian worlds." She says and walks over to her computer and looks through a list of books.

"I like beach books too, like tropical." He says.

"Oh, you should've come yesterday! I had a book that was like The Hunger Games, but it's on a beach. That would've been perfect." She said.

"Styx." I hear Percy curse under his breath.

"Umm, I've heard of Divergent." He said.

"Oh, I've wanted to read that book!" I said. "How many copies do you have?"

"Just one, let me see if we have it." The librarian said.

"Haha, I get it and you don't if I like it wise girl." Percy teases.

"Shut up, do you even know what it's about?" I ask.

"Nope!" He says.

"Here you go." The librarian says and hands Percy and huge book then walks away.

"I am not reading this; it would take me like five years!" He says.

"Okay, then I'll take it!" I say and try to take the book out of his hands. He turns so I can't reach it.

"No, let me read the summary first." I sigh. Percy reads the summary for a couple minutes, even with dyslexia it shouldn't take that long.

"Are you finished yet?" I ask.

"Shh! I'm almost done; I'm bad at comprehending stuff, okay?" He says and goes back to reading.

"Okay, I read it." Percy finally says.

"Do you want to read the book" I ask him.

"I don't know, let me re-read the summary. I didn't really understand it." He says. Oh my gods, how long does it take to read a short little summary?! About five minutes later he hands me the book.

"Don't want to read it." He says.

"Oh my gods, where do you want to look now?" I ask.

"Um, I saw a book on the carts over there that I've read before so it should be easy. I think I'll just read it." He says.

"Okay, grab it and let's check out." Percy grabs the book that he's already read, it looks about 100 pages; I'm surprised he could read something that big. We check out the books and go back to class.

This was in fourth period, we have lunch together and the next time I saw him was in 6thperiod at the end of the day, when we both had gym. I was in aerobics and aquatics. I'm waiting in the hall way in between the locker rooms and the gym and Percy walks up to me.

"Wise girl, I don't think I want to read this book anymore. I'm just going to read Hunger Games." He tells me and I groan.

"Why couldn't you have thought of that sooner?" I ask.

"I don't know… Maybe it was the water that helped me think." He says. I smack him lightly on the arm.

"You are such a seaweed brain."

* * *

**There ya go :) Please review. You guys excited for MoA? I can't wait! I'm buying it the day it comes out. **

**~XxWonderStruckTSxX**


End file.
